


Alpha Etiquette and Caring for Omegala

by roguebowtie



Series: Courtship [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Etiquette of turn of the century thinking, I should emphasise VICTORIAN WAY OF THINKING, Other, not graphic, preface to abo fic probably, roguebowtie does birthday presents because of RP, victorian way of thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Primer by J. Rhodes - Stark Publishing Co. 1895 -- There are many books and primers on etiquette for the discerning Alpha, but none have been writ with the Omega primarily in mind.  I present this as an alternative in education, explaining to you, friend Alpha, why you have been taught to treat them in a certain manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Etiquette and Caring for Omegala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/gifts).



> This is mentioned in a current RP myself and the BIRTHDAY WOMAN have going. Which, y'know, I'm kinda probably turning into a story. So. Prequel? I don't know - it's an etiquette primer written for the turn of the century. For an A/B/O universe. Not something I realised I wanted until I really wanted it to exist, y'know? Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. I was going to write the whole book, but it turned out to be less a book than a pamphlet.
> 
> The next book in this series, Story? Fic?, will be most decidedly Phlint (aka BowTie, aka Clint/Coulson) - but this book itself has no pairing. Please enjoy.

 

 

**Alpha Etiquette and Caring for Omegala**

**By J. Rhodes**

_Stark Publishing Co. 1895_

__

_******* _

_**This primer is dedicated to my beautiful Mate.  You are my dearest Treasure.** _

_*****  
** _

  
  
  
**TABLE OF CONTENTS:**

  1. Introduction
  2. The Omega's Place
  3. The Alpha's Duty
  4. Expressing Intent
  5. An Unbonded Omega
  6. Lending Aid through Heat
  7. Rules
  8. After Word



 

 

 

*******

**INTRODUCTION**

*******

  
  
There are many books and primers on etiquette for the discerning Alpha, but none have been writ with the Omega primarily in mind.  I present this as an alternative in education, explaining to you, friend Alpha, why you have been taught to treat them in a certain manner.  
  
I have known many Omegala in my time, friends all - but it was upon finding my Mate that I learned just how precious an Omega truly is.  With this in mind, I have spent this past year carefully penning everything I have found useful in knowledge, taking the traditional rule and boiling it down - explaining why it is as it is, in hopes that it will help you, friend Alpha.  
  
Frequently, as I've compiled this book, I have spoken with my Mate, and received from the Omegala point of view why Alpha Etiquette is just as important to them.  I hope, in coming years, to also publish a companion to this book.  I chose to write for Alphas first, not because we are more important, but because Omegala, despite the designation, are the focus of our intent.  Knowing how to treat your Omega is the most important thing an Alpha can ever learn.  
  
It is my hope that this primer will give you the tools you need to properly court your Omega, how to treat an Unbonded Omega you have not received permission for yet, and how to lend your aid when it is most needed by this most precious creature.  
  
I wish you well.  
  
J. Rhodes

 

 

*******

**THE OMEGA'S PLACE**

*******

  
  
One thing an Alpha must never forget, is the Omega's place in society.  The Omega is precious, and delicate, no matter the presenting gender.  They are to always be treated above and beyond the respect due their station.  Even the poorest Omega is a jewel, and must be treasured as such.  
  
While female Betas are capable of whelping, and often do have children of their own - Omegala were born to it and their bodies crave joining in a way a Beta can never understand, and the Alpha only can in the mere echo of Rut.  
  
This is why an Omega must be treated with the utmost respect.  Omegala are the creators, and in the image of the Creator, must be held as a wonder in our world.  
  
I must make one thing clear, however.  An Omega who wishes not to create is NOT an abomination.  An Omega who cannot create is NOT broken.  Just as there are Alphas who never seek a bond, there are Omegala who are content with their lives as they are, whether bonded or no.  If you are to seek a bond with one such as this, you must absolutely respect their wishes.  

 

 

*******

**THE ALPHA'S DUTY**

*******

  
  
Alpha are first, and fore most, responsible for all Omegala, not just their bonded.  It is their duty to protect them, to keep them safe from the unruly sort who would take advantage of this fairer sex.  
  
An Alpha must:

  * be prepared to offer whatever an Omega needs in order to feel safe and treasured.
  * always walk roadside when walking with an Omega, and be likewise solicitous in treatment.
  * always be prepared to fight for an Omega's honour.
  * mediate when an Omega has wronged, or been wronged by another Omega or Beta.
  * be prepared to kill  _Any Alpha_ that would seek and/or exact damage to Omegala, whether physically or of heart.



  
The Alpha's duty is to provide for, and to protect, the Omega.  Your duty, friend Alpha, is to be the knight of their honour; to uphold and protect them and always support them.  Remind them that they are precious and that they are the most treasured of God's Creation, for they are closest to God of all humanity, created as Creators and best beloved.  
  
As long as you remember your place as the comforter and protector of Omegala, friend Alpha - you are in your right place.

 

 

*******

**EXPRESSING INTENT**

*******

  
  
An Alpha must never present for courtship in a jesting manner.  It is a disservice to the Omega and their family. To play with an Omega's heart makes an Alpha the worst sort of villain.  
  
If you have befriended an Omega, or one has caught your eye and heart, you must first express your intent to the Omega's protector.  This is the Alpha head of their household, male or female.  You must go to them, and be full honest of your intent to court in preparation of Mating and Marriage.    
  
In the case of an Unbonded Omega with no protector - you must declare your intent to the Omega themself.  Go to them outside the Heat Month (Or Time of No Consent), and present yourself in full honesty of your intention.  
  
Do not play with the affection of an Omega, for this is the most damnable thing an Alpha can ever do. (See _The Alpha's Duty_ )  
  
It is preferable that an Alpha bring a gift when presenting themself for Considered Suit.  Use the language of flowers carefully, and be sure that you do not misrepresent yourself.  Preferable first flowers would be a [bachelor's button](http://image.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/1024/1024,1125901715,20/stock-photo-blue-bachelor-s-button-533310.jpg) for anticipation.  [Pansy](http://image.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/11083/11083,1305118791,2/stock-photo-pansy-76994368.jpg) for loving thoughts. [Red tulip](http://image.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/65349/112352840/stock-photo-one-red-tulip-isolated-close-up-112352840.jpg) for declaration of love.  
  
While courting, an Alpha and Omega should not be left alone, unless it is for the Omega's safety (See _Lending Aid Through Heat_ ).  Courting should take place in public where there is a chaperone, whether previously attained, or is present by simple fact of being in public place.  Preferable first interactions include walks, boating, meals, board games, a ride through the countryside - and like pursuits.  
  
All such Courtship interactions ought to take place in the Time of Consent.  It is up to the Omega's protector, or the Omega themself if alone, whether to suspend courtship over the Time of No Consent, or Heat Month.  
  
If courtship is not suspended, an Alpha must be present, but not overwhelming, never intimidating, and always careful to make their presence a balm.  (See _Lending Aid Through Heat_   for more information)  
  
When the courting period is ended, a time decided by each individual Omega as according to their preference and comfort with the Alpha, the Omega will make their wish to keep the Alpha as their mate during the Time of Consent either verbally, or by baring the bonding place of their throat and taking the Alpha's hand and placing it where the bondmark will be fulfilled.

 

 

*******

**AN UNBONDED OMEGA**

*******

  
  
Unbonded Omegala are more in need of Alphas than a bonded, for simple fact that the Heat Month can be very painful without touch.  If you come upon an Unbonded Omega near their Heat, and any level of trust is built, and you are, indeed, an honourable Alpha (which I would assume, friend Alpha, you to be once you have learned proper comportment) it is your duty to protect and aid them in any way.  
  
If you do not wish to court this Omega, find a Beta to be their companion through the harshest days of their Heat.  If you wish to initiate courtship after the Time of No Consent has passed, you are permitted to help in the manner appropriate. (See _Lending Aid Through Heat_ )  
  
Always offer your aid, but do not offer your Knot during the Time of No Consent.  
  
Always protect them, whether from Betas or Alphas - Unbonded Omegala are more in requirement of your aid, for they have none to turn to in their time of need.

 

 

*******

**LENDING AID THROUGH HEAT**

*******

  
  
I cannot stress this enough, friend Alpha. Never, NEVER offer your knot to Omegala during their heat month.  Your touch by hand and mouth will be enough to ease their pain.  If they have asked you to help them through their heat during the Time of Consent, and expressly requested your knot - be sure to take precaution required to keep from impregnation of the Omega you are giving aid to.    
  
There are devices you can use in this.  Sheep intestine works well, and have done for the past centuries, to catch your seed.  In recent years, a device made of rubber has become available to those with monetary means.  These 'condom' are meant to keep you from breeding the Omega you are providing with your knot.  It is not shameful to block your seed, even after bonded, if it is your Omega's wish.  
  
If the Omega you are helping through Heat has not previously requested your knot, there is still much you can do to help them through the harshest time of their Heat.  Touches to the back of the neck, to the face, to the hand and to the foot are all helpful.  Massage of these places, as well as the back and shoulders (if you are well familiar with the Omega) also can help ease the afterpain of the Harsh Heat.  
  
During the Harsh Heat (if previously discussed), use of your mouth and your hands can help - an Omega may ask for this during the Time of No Consent - as long as it is before the Itch and Haze of Heat have set in.  If not requested, use cool water and gentle touch to ease the burn of fever.  
  
At all times, offer comfort in the form of embrace, feed the Omega well, and keep them in water for the duration.  The touch of an Alpha is as a balm and helps to soothe the frayed nerves an Omega has at this time.  
  
During Heat, an Omega is most sensitive and open.  Remember your primary functions.  _Comfort_ and _Protect_.

 

 

*******

**RULES**

*******

  
  
Heat Month, or the Time of No Consent, is the time between two weeks before the week of Heat, and the week after, when an Omega is unable to make reasonable decisions in accordance with Courting or Care.  
  
An Alpha's knot is meant to bring relief to an Omega's heat first and foremost, and only with Consent given outside the Heat Month.  
  
Never show your interest to an Omega during their Heat Month, do not express to the Omega, nor their family, your intent to court until the time has passed.  
  
Never offer your knot to an Omega in Heat unless it was requested _outside_ the Time Of No Consent.

 

 

*******

**AFTER WORD**

*******

  
  
These are the best notes of advice I can give you, friend Alpha, in the care of your Omega.  Of _any_ Omega.  Use it well, and use the chivalrous way of thinking in all your interactions.  
  
Omegala are our treasure, and as Alphas, we must treat them as such.  Be honourable in your treatment, and you will find your Mate when the time has come for you to do so.  Treat your Mate well, and you will have a lifelong companion as dedicated to you, as you are to them.  
  
The Mating Bond ties your soul to that of your Omega.  Their happiness is yours.  Their safety, your responsibility.    
Their love, your best reward.  


**Author's Note:**

> ((Trying to explain to my Lifemate while I was giggling and writing an etiquette primer (and very very brief explanation of what A/B/O was without mentioning knotting and heat) was probably the most amusing experience I had whilst writing in a long time))


End file.
